Clara's Challenge
by JennysLizardLady
Summary: A fem!11 x Clara short. Clara has a new challenge for the Doctor involving marshmallows and plenty of drool. (AN: I've got no idea where this came from but I thought it would be cute so here we are. The 11th Doctor is written as female, if you don't like it, don't read it :P Emilia Fox is the actress I envision for fem!11.)


**Clara's Challenge**

It was just a normal Wednesday for the Doctor and her companion as the two women sat on the floor inside the TARDIS console room opposite each other with their legs crossed, staring seriously at each other's faces. The time machine was drifting through the stars despite the fact that Clara was supposed to be returning home in an hour; as usual a casual remark had grown into banter which had evolved into a challenge and distracted them both from whatever they'd previously planned to do.

"Are you really gonna do this?" The pretty brunette asked with a grin, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows at her best friend.  
>"Of course I am you dared me to. I never turn down a dare. Unless it's a boring one. Always ignore a boring dare it just gets embarrassing for everyone if you don't." Clearing her throat impatiently, Clara motioned to the bowl sitting between the two as the Doctor finished rambling.<p>

"I'll go first to show you how it works." Lifting her fingers towards the fluffy, white candy, Clara paused as her hazel eyes met the Doctor's. "I'm gonna win though, just saying." She added with a smirk, noticing how the blonde huffed in disbelief and gave a childish pout. Grabbing the first marshmallow from the sugary mountain inside the bowl, Clara pressed the squidgy candy inside her cheek.

"Chubby bunnies." She spoke with ease, trying not to smile at the Doctor's face as the confused time lady tried to understand why somebody would invent such a strange challenge. Clara pointed to the bowl then to the blonde's face to signal it was her turn. Rolling her shoulders as if she was preparing to engage in combat, the Doctor tentatively reached for a marshmallow, frowning and squeezing the candy, fascinated by the soft texture.

"This is amazing! It feels so squishy. Why would anybody want to _eat _them? I want to keep it." Clara almost laughed and lost the challenge instantly from her friend's pure admiration of the candy. She leaned over and aimed a playful slap to the blonde's arm.

"Just put it in your mouth!" Wincing from how wrong her words sounded, Clara brought a hand to her face as the Doctor let out a chuckle. "Doctor..." Clara's tone became dangerously low and the time lady took the hint, quickly shoving the candy in her mouth.

"Chubby bunnies." She practically shouted excitedly, almost firing the marshmallow straight back out. Clara forced down the urge to laugh again as she grabbed her second marshmallow, slipping it against her opposite cheek.

The game continued like this for a few minutes with each of them taking it in turns to fit as many of the sweets into their mouths while still being able to clearly say 'chubby bunnies'. Eventually it was Clara's turn again as they both sat with five marshmallow's successfully forced into their cheeks. The drool was dribbling down the Doctor's chin very ungracefully as Clara reached for her sixth candy. Glancing up at her friend she almost spat the marshmallow's everywhere from the sight of the blonde with her hamster-like cheeks sticking out. The brunette's own cheeks started to ache painfully from how hard she was trying not to laugh, a handful of muffled giggles slipping free somehow.

Managing to regain her composure, Clara pressed the marshmallow into her mouth with difficulty but before she could try to utter 'chubby bunnies' the Doctor was reaching for her with wiggling fingers, aiming an onslaught of tickles at Clara's waist. Trying not to scream, the brunette squirmed away from the Doctor's hands, giggling so hard she had to spit out the marshmallows. Struggling to catch her breath the brunette wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before glaring playfully at the blonde who was in fits of hysteria from seeing Clara struggling with the marshmallows bursting from her cheeks.

"You can't do that! You totally just cheated." She finally managed to gasp out between heavy breaths as the Doctor got rid of her own marshmallows, still laughing uncontrollably. "Hey! Stop laughing at me!" Even as the words slipped out Clara almost giggled from her best friend's contagious joy but she held back, crossing her arms stubbornly. Once she calmed down, the Doctor turned her gaze to Clara and rose her eyebrows from the expression across the brunette's face.

"Ooo I know that face, that's the 'You're in big trouble' face." She teased with a grin, aiming another tickle towards Clara's waist. Slapping the Doctor's hand away, Clara yelped as the blonde grabbed her hand, pulling her closer so she almost fell into the time lady's lap. "I knew I wasn't gonna win without cheating. I mean just look at those cheeks." She pressed both of her hands to Clara's face to gently pinch her cheeks, causing the poor girl to blush fiercely.

"Shut up." Clara pushed the blonde's hands away but couldn't stop a small smirk forming.  
>"Make me." The Doctor countered with an excited sparkle behind her eyes, watching as the brunette leaned closer.<br>"Is that a new challenge?" She whispered softly, feeling a flare in her stomach from the way they always seemed to end up flirting like this.

"Yeah...yeah it is." Her words earned an amused breath from Clara as she wrapped her arms around the petite brunette.

"I was hoping you'd say that." The Doctor could feel her hearts beating rapidly against her chest as Clara left a small teasing kiss right beside her lips. "Because I've got the perfect strategy...and..." The next kiss was against the blonde's jaw, causing her breath to hitch in her throat as she tilted her head to allow Clara easier access. "I don't have to cheat to win." She whispered, pressing her mouth against the Doctor's in a sweet, sticky, warm kiss.  
>The Doctor knew she was right; Clara was definitely going to win <em>this <em>challenge.


End file.
